vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akuma (Street Fighter)
|-|Akuma= |-|Street Fighter V Akuma= |-|Shin Akuma= Summary Akuma (悪魔 Akuma, "Devil"), known in Japan as Gouki (豪鬼 Gōki, "Great Demon", "Great Devil" or "Great Ogre") is a self-proclaimed "Supreme Master of the Fist" who wields the Satsui no Hadou ("surge of murderous intent"; also translated as the "Evil Intent", the "Killing Intent", "Dark Hadou", or the "Murder Wave"). The Satsui no Hadou forces unto its wielder the urge to win every battle at any cost, even if it means the death of their opponent. When he was still training under Goutetsu, Akuma delved further and further into the Satsui no Hadou; he eventually mastered its ultimate technique the Shun Goku Satsu ("Instant Hell Murder", but popularly known as the "Raging Demon") and killed Goutetsu with it to prove his mastery. He challenged his brother Gouken sometime afterward and killed him as well. Despite his arrogance, Akuma will not fight anybody who is not equal to or more powerful than himself, feeling that they present no challenge. Akuma views Ryu as a worthy adversary, and he constantly seeks to convince Ryu to follow the Satsui no Hadou as well. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher | At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Akuma (Gouki in Japan) Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: 50's Classification: Demonic Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Ki Manipulation (Can channel his Ki into powerful attacks once in a while, such as gaining the height from Shouryuuken or spinning during the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku), Master of a assassination martial art known as Ansatsuken, Master of Satsui no Hadou (Surge of Murderous Intent) an innate Ki which increases his fighting capabilities and the strength of his ki attacks, Resistance to Soul Absorption via Mudo Tensho, Possibly Corruption (Type 2. Can possibly spread the Satsui no Hado upon an injured opponent), Can teleport and also turns him into a half demon, Can also use the "Raging Demon", An attack that can destroy the host's Soul if they do not empty their Soul from all negative feelings such as Rage, Hate, Darkness and Desires, Intangibility | Enhanced physical stats and ki manipulation, Shin Akuma is Akuma at his most powerful, with his morals off and unleashing his full power Attack Potency: At least City level (Destroyed the island Gotenkou with a single punch which was several km across and had several mountains on it that were pulverized in the process, scales above M. Bison and Ryu) | At least City level, likely higher (Superior to his base form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales above M. Bison) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | At least Class 100, likely higher Striking Strength: At least City Class (Split Ayers Rock in half, hurricane kicked a submarine and went toe to toe with Gouken, Gen, M. Bison and a casual Oro) | At least City Class, likely higher Durability: At least City level (Able to take blows from Gouken and a casual Oro) | At least City level, likely higher Stamina: Very high (Has never shown exhaustion in a fight) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted (Very skilled combatant. Mastered the deadly Ansatsuken martial arts and even added his own innovations to it, refining it like no other before, experience in fighting many super-powered opponents. Is a master of Satsui''' No Hado, manages to control it so easily, that he holds back all the time, thought out a lot of new moves) '''Weaknesses: He goes easy on opponents often, as most of his fights are done with the bulk of his power sealed. He desires to actually see an opponent to surpass and kill him. Also, he is very easy to anger Feats: Managed to defeat his master Goutetsu, defeated Gen (but he backed out of a duel with Gen once he found out that Gen was fatally ill), killed M. Bison, Gill and fought with Ryu. Has ties with his older brother Gouken. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shin Transformation: One of Akuma's Transformation, his true form that it makes him physically far stronger than he is at his base level. * Gohadoken (豪波動拳, "Great Surge Fist"): is a more powerful version of Hadoken. This Hadoken is a life-threatening technique, but the lethality of the Gohadoken is literally increased whenever the Satsui no Hado is being embraced. * Zanku Hadoken (斬空波動拳, "Slashing Air Surge Fist"): It is executed the same as a regular Hadoken, albeit in midair. The user thrusts their hands and fires an airborne Hadoken, angled down. * Shakunetsu Hadoken (灼熱波動拳, "Scorching Heat Surge Fist"): A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. * Goshoryuken (豪昇龍拳, "Great Rising Dragon Fist"): is a more powerful version of Shoryuken, and is only used by those who have mastered the assassination art. * Tatsumaki Zankukyaku (竜巻斬空脚, "Tornado Slashing Air Leg"): A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. * Hyakkishu (百鬼襲, "Hundred Demons Assault"): the user leaps forward, high into the air. How far forward he travels is determined by the strength of the kick. * Ashura Senku (阿修羅閃空, "Asura/Fighting Demon Flashing Air"): Akuma widens his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along the ground to another location with his eyes aglow. He cannot be hit while gliding, essentially making the move a teleport (and implying it to be a form of projection that causes the body to act similar to a phantasm). * Tenma Shurettou (天魔朱裂刀, "Sky Demon Vermilion Rending Blade"): Akuma takes up a parrying stance. When the counter meets an attack, Shin Akuma will teleport to the top of the screen and crash down on the opponents with an outside knifehand strike or "karate chop". * Messatsu Gou Hadou (滅殺豪波動, "Annihilating Great Surge"): is a much stronger purple version of the Shinku Hadoken that inflicts a great deal of damage, and can be used in the air as well as on the ground. In the Vs. Marvel series, like almost all Hadoken Supers, this move is portrayed as a long energy beam. * Tenma Gou Zankuu (天魔豪斬空, "Sky Demon Great Slashing Air"): Akuma launches a single, large Zanku Hadoken; like the Messatsu Gou Hadou, this attack hits eight times if it connects. * Messatsu-Goshoryu (滅殺豪昇龍, "Annihilating Great Rising Dragon"): is functionally a stronger version of the Shoryureppa, with a similar series of Goshoryuken. In later Marvel vs. Capcom games, the move can scorch the foe with dark purple flames. * Messatsu Gou Rasen (滅殺豪螺旋, "Annihilating Great Spiral"): A more powerful version of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, the Messatsu Gou Rasen rises vertically, pulling a struck opponent into a "vacuum". The user then finishes with a final swift spin kick to end the attack. If performed in midair, it inflicts much more damage, and the user floats a little during the attack before finally rising up like with the grounded variation. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, lightning effects occur during the attack. * Raging Demon (瞬獄殺, "Instant Prison Murder"): Akuma glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the screen blacks out as the character is relentlessly beaten. Raging Demon is a very powerful, but fatally dangerous technique taught in the original principles of the martial art taught by Goutetsu. As this move usually defeats the opponent instantly or kills them, the basis of the attack is said to be linked to karmic forces, channeling an infernal punishment in which the weight of sins and evil the victim has committed destroys their soul. While immensely powerful, this attack cannot work on artificial life forms or people who lack souls, and it is often through the latter method that some characters have survived its wrath. * Kongou Kokuretsuzan (金剛國裂斬, "Vajra Province Rending Slash"): Akuma puts his hand up and charges it with energy, violently slamming his fist on the ground; the resulting explosion of pure energy first takes the form of a lightning bolt, and then emanates outwards in a shock wave of energy that rises from the ground as a geyser formation. * Wrath of the Raging Demon (真・瞬獄殺, Shin Shun Goku Satsu, "True Instant Hell Murder/True Blinking Prison Killer"): It is a more powerful variant of the Raging Demon. * Demon Armageddon (天衝海轢刃, Tenshou Kaireki Jin, "Heaven-Piercing Sea Crashing Blade"): Most powerful variation of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Akuma turns away from the opponent before kicking them with forcefully into the air, and zooms towards them with an extremely powerful Tatsumaki Zankukyaku which envelops him in a whirlwind. * Misogi (禊, "Purifier"): Akuma teleports above the opponent and charges down at them with a devastating strike to finish them off. * Dohatsu Shouten: Akuma powers up and envelops his body with ki to enter Dohatsu Shoten mode. In this mode, his Gohadokens are more powerful, now able to travel further and he can unleash two in the air even while jumping backwards. Additionally, when he lands his Goshoryuken attack, he follows-up and violently drives his opponents into the ground. * Sekia Kuretsuha: Akuma channels an incredible amount of ki into his palm and drives it into the ground, striking the opponent with an exploding pillar of fierce energy. Key: Base | Shin Akuma Gallery HYPER Street Fighter 2 Akuma Theme|Hyper Street Fighter 2 Super Street Fighter II X - Gouki Akuma Theme|Street Fighter 2 X Street Fighter III 2nd Impact-The Flame (Akuma)|Street Fighter 3: 2nd Impact Street Fighter 3 3rd Strike Fight for the Future AST Killing Moon (Theme of Akuma Gouki)|3rd Strike Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Akuma|Street Fighter IV Street Fighter V - Akuma's (Gouki's) Theme|Street Fighter V akuma-streetfighter-teppen-bust.png|TEPPEN Others Notable Victories: Bang (One-Punch Man) Bang's Profile (Speed Equalized; Base Akuma was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Capcom Category:Chi Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villains Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7